


RBB 2019 - Team Shellhead [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Blood and Injury, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Capwolf, Dragon Tony Stark, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, wolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The tale of the mighty Crimson Dragon and his loyal golden furred friend.





	RBB 2019 - Team Shellhead [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork for ["How To Be A Good Boy"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861004) by [Clumsykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty)

  
  


* * *

* * *

~  
  
_May contain spoilers for "How To Be A Good Boy" by Clumsykitty_  
  
~

* * *

  



End file.
